


TPO

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Disrespect, Fights, Giriko being fucking RUDE, Hammer wounds, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Public Makeouts, Some real gross insults thrown around, they angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Any difficulty Justin had with just slamming Giriko’s head onto the table hard enough it’d bleed was wiped away when he felt Giriko’s tongue push past his lips and force a minty wad of old gum into his mouth.--Goretober 2020: Time Place Occasion - Manhandled
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Goretober 2020





	TPO

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit GOREtober at all but dude when you have to do a fic a day just anything you can get out your like come on come on. I had a couple people support my weird ideas of making Azusa and Marie lesbian parents so this is my first time dipping into that, feeling the waters out... 
> 
> Also my first tweet about fanfic ideas was about Giriko spitting gum into people's mouths and holy shit I finally did it.

When Giriko’s lips met his far softer than it ever really did, being so gentle and loving, Justin couldn’t help but melt despite the fact he had just been in the middle of a conversation. He had no idea why Giriko had decided to kiss him so suddenly, why he had just cut in and felt no shame in forcing Justin to ignore the man trying to get his report dealt with… Justin’s face burnt realizing that they were most certainly being watched right now, that Giriko wanted this to be as public and unignorable as he was making it…

Justin wanted to push Giriko away, to hold onto his pride and scold the enchanter for being so rude. It was unfairly hard though, Giriko was really being tender and Justin was overwhelmed with the idea of this being one of his only chances for a while to feel this… However any difficulty he had with just slamming Giriko’s head onto the table hard enough it’d bleed was wiped away when he felt Giriko’s tongue push past his lips and force a minty wad of old gum into his mouth.

Justin reacted with all the speed of a Death Scythe, slamming his palm onto the bottom of Giriko’s jaw and spitting the gum out to the side before it could rest in his mouth for longer than a millisecond. Angry didn’t begin to cover what he was feeling right now, did Giriko seriously just use him as a garbage can? The man across from them backed up in his seat slightly but Justin barely paid it a passing glance. 

“W-was that a tooth?” It wasn’t a tooth but the poor bastard across from that didn’t know what the flash of white he saw spat onto the floor was, he was too innocent, too respecting of Justin to even  _ imagine _ what Giriko had actually done there. Justin didn’t want to make a scene in front of this guy but he also wasn’t going to fucking let that go. If Giriko thought he would, that he’d care enough about appearances to just hold in his mouth or swallow he had another thing coming. 

A couple different ways of how to react flickered through Justin’s mind, throwing Giriko out of the meeting room, kicking him over, slapping him so hard his brain rattled and screaming at him to get out… Finally he settled on gathering all his paperwork up into a pile and putting it away with all the calm he could before grabbing Giriko’s cheek with the sharpest pinch he possibly could, impressed to see the man tolerate it silently with an almost evil glare. 

“Sorry, something has come up and we need to take our leave  _ now _ , you can get someone else if you have more questions but we’re leaving.” Standing up Justin pulled Giriko up by his face, dragging him out of the room without even waiting for a response from the man they were supposed to be helping. He was  _ livid _ , he wasn’t even sure what he was going to do to make Giriko make up for that but it was going to be fucking something, he refused to let that go.

Slamming the door behind them they made it about ¾’s of the way down the hall before Giriko finally spoke up his words garbled from the grip on his face.    
  
“Jesus Justin, I can’t believe you’d freak out like that in front of someone who thought so highly of you.” Giriko was mocking him, the tone that said he was ‘scolding’ Justin but was also sneering at the expectations at the same time. It was clear he was in a piss poor mood today and Justin wasn’t fucking interested in putting up with it. 

“He wouldn’t speak highly of me if he saw you using me like that.” Letting go of Giriko’s face Justin sneered at how the man rubbed his sore face. The glare between them right now was toxic, filled with so much hatred it was hard to remember they were married. 

“You say that like you don’t let me use you like that all the time.” If the overly large windows of the academy corridor opened, Justin would throw Giriko out it right now, he had no  _ idea _ what had fired Giriko up like this but he didn’t care, if the man wanted a fight then he had fucking gotten one. 

“I do  _ not _ , I would never let myself be so disrespected and you know it Giriko. I don’t know how you could possibly be confused about that, how long have we known each other?” For whatever reason Giriko didn’t have the common sense to keep his distance right now and got right up into Justin’s personal space to grab onto his face with a death grip, holding his chin tightly enough that one of Justin’s eyes squeezed shut in pain. 

“Pretty much a fucking second but I guess for a baby like you it feels like a lifetime.” Giriko had to be furious to be bringing that up, reminding Justin he was just a fleeting moment in his expansive life, something that he  _ knew  _ could make the scythe cry. Luckily if he wanted to get this venomous here Justin had something just as toxic and cruel to throw back. 

“Are you trying to get thrown out on the streets? Remember I’m doing you a service letting you stay with me.” Giriko was jobless and homeless without Justin, unless he managed to find a way back to Loew, something he wasn’t even allowed to do since he was still technically a prisoner of the academy, even with his relation to Justin. From the murderous look Giriko gained, the insult landed. Good.

“Ouch. You’re really such a bastard, you know? Threatening killing me all the time when I don’t do what you want. That’s fucking abuse.” Snorting Justin ripped his chin out of Giriko’s grip and started his way down the hall again, knowing Giriko would follow despite his anger. Even if he was going to go out drinking because that was how he dealt with  _ everything _ , he had to of course find his way out of the academy first, which meant following after Justin. 

“You can take some abuse for all the shit you put me through.” Giriko huffed, obviously displeased with that response but also not incredibly angry about it. He was being over dramatic anyway, they both knew even at their worst Justin would never actually do something like that and that it was only in response to him being a dick. Still, it was obvious this wasn’t over yet, that neither of them had cooled down even a little bit. 

“Wow am I getting swearing? How  _ scandalous  _ Justin, I thought you were better than that.” That was it. Justin wasn’t interested in this anymore, he was more than fed up with Giriko and he spun around on his heel to face Giriko head on, glaring at the man with all the passion in his soul. It didn’t scare Giriko in the slightest, in fact the man only raised an eyebrow in expectation, the hint of a smile starting to form. 

“What the hell is your problem today!? Why are you giving me so much shit!? Are you pent up? Why don’t you take a goddamn cold shower if you’re just going to get in the way of my work!” Justin  _ fumed  _ at how Giriko only smiled and kissed his forehead, soft and loving and fucking  _ filled  _ with a patronizing humor. He was satisfied that he had gotten Justin so worked up, it was clear he was looking for this and that only served to make Justin more angry. He tried to throw Giriko off, to struggle and leave the enchanter in the dust. He was only held still.

“Nah, I’m just wondering where your professionalism went today.” Justin was going to fucking  _ kill  _ Giriko. The man really knew how to push his buttons in the worst possible way. Not only that but he was so willing to, anytime he was upset he took immediately to trying to piss Justin off because he couldn’t just deal with his problems like a fucking adult.

“Excuse me? You know where it went Giriko! You took it!” Giriko grabbed onto the back of his coat and pulled him back so harshly that Justin could feel all his patience snap, his hand twitched, getting ready to straight up  _ slap _ Giriko with all his strength.

“I mean before that.” Justin’s struggling slowed a bit with his confusion, he looked up at Giriko for explanation. He really had no clue what Giriko was referencing and why he somehow looked actually  _ hurt  _ here, but not from their fight, from whatever he was referencing. 

“It’s not like you to be so friendly with  _ clients _ .” Giriko bit the top of his ear as he said it, nuzzling into him and moving his grip to be tight around Justin’s back, holding on suffocatingly,  _ possessively _ . All the anger thrumming through Justin’s soul suddenly disappeared into a radiating hot blush. W-what? This was what spurred Giriko into this? He was jealous? 

“Giriko you… you can’t act like this in public wait until we get home.” Giriko seemed slightly appeased now that Justin wasn’t being aggressive, but he still hadn’t calmed down at all. It was clear he was thrumming with hatred, but it wasn’t directed at Justin anymore as much as it was at the man they had just left in the dust. 

“Hmpt, how else am I supposed to be sure you two get the fucking memo. Huh, baby scythe?” Giriko met their lips again, slow and soft but with a hint of rage, luckily having no gum this time. He was mad, he was upset someone else was getting Justin’s excited attention. Justin hadn’t even realized he was friendlier with that man than he normally was with others, but he supposed that also was the first time in a long while he wasn’t completely fed up with backward ass complaints. 

It took Justin awhile to remember they were still in fact in public, but when he did and tried to break away again… Giriko wasn’t into the idea. Immediately he came on even more strongly, backing Justin up against the hallway doors so he couldn’t get away. This wasn’t a romantic moment, this was a  _ reminder.  _ Justin hated how excited that made him, how he felt like he was melting as the enchanter made sure he couldn’t ignore the fact he was  _ Giriko’s _ . Gasping in surprise he felt his legs getting picked up so they could be even closer together, Giriko swallowed every noise he could’ve possibly made though.

The fact that at this point they were full on making out in the DWMA corridors wasn’t lost on Justin and that made his face  _ burn _ . He couldn’t believe he was letting this happen, but he also couldn’t refuse Giriko now that he knew the other was jealous. There was no way he could let Giriko think anyone else meant even a fraction as much as he did to Justin. Even if he was opposed to this idea though something told him Giriko wouldn’t let him get away here, his grip was already suffocating and painful around his waist. There was no question of whether or not he’d get more violent here, it was Giriko, if he was mad, he always would.

Giriko was probably looking to make this a show anway, he was annoying like that, had no respect for professionalism and wanted to show everyone who might have the misfortune of catching them that  _ he  _ was the one who got to do these things to Justin. That Justin broke the rules for  _ him _ , as if everyone didn’t already know that by now. It was a childish thing to do but Justin only found that charming, that such an old man still got so passionate and heated about things, about  _ him _ . Giriko loved him enough to throw a fit about a guy being slightly too friendly… 

It was almost pitiful in a way… but Justin loved it far too much. He loved everything about Giriko, even his disgusting gum spitting now that he knew the meaning behind it. Gasping slightly he felt Giriko move to bite at his neck, full on marking him now because of how angry this had made him. Justin honestly had to wonder if the man they were talking to had said something before they entered or when Justin wasn’t looking to spur this on. He almost wanted to ask for an explanation but he got cut off with a rather shocking…

“Justin!” The high pitched distressed voice that screeched out in pure disbelief, amazed this was even happening, scared the shit out of Justin. He practically jumped out of his skin as he heard it. Whenever he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to, Justin's biggest fear was Azusa catching him… but that wasn’t Azusa’s voice. No, it wasn’t Azusa but when Justin finally processed who it was he wondered if it was possible this was an even worse case scenario.

“...Marie?” It was incredibly hard to see over Giriko’s shoulder and figure out who exactly was yelling at him, especially with how short Marie was, but the second he saw a hint of blonde he knew it was her. Immediately he tried to move, to get his feet back onto the floor and disconnect from Giriko so he could go into damage control… Giriko didn’t let him down. Fuck. He was really being the worst type of handful today… 

“The fuck do you want?” Giriko’s voice was gruff,  _ pained _ . He sounded like he was so angry that it hurt… Justin still really had no idea what happened but at this point it was clear something had, he wanted to hush the older man and calm whatever ache was in his heart right now, but clearly they had to… well, get home first. This was not the environment for this at all and Giriko  _ had  _ to know that. 

“We just had your last client come to us worrying about if you two were ok! What on earth is going on!!” Justin knew, he  _ knew _ the man was probably just trying to help, asking someone to check up on them out of the good of his heart but dear god. There was really nothing worse he could’ve done here. Not only was Giriko clearly not in a place to deal with some sort of welfare check but also just mentioning that client again was probably going to piss him off even further… and it did. 

“Tell him to go eat shit, Justin’s not working with him anymore, go get someone else.” Whatever Marie said in response to that or whatever reaction she had didn’t process in Justin’s mind at all, his mind was static as his face went  _ scarlet _ . There was something about Giriko so shamelessly making a decision for him without any type of conversation or really even Justin’s best interest in mind that was… so ridiculous and insane and in any situation but this one right now Justin would absolutely kill him for even trying that. 

However, considering what was going on right now and also the fact that Justin really didn’t care all that much if someone else dealt with a complaint for him, it was more just overwhelming. His face was burning and he was shifting slightly in Giriko’s arms, trying to somehow hide from the fact that he wasn’t as mad about that as he really should be. What on earth was Giriko thinking? Even if he somehow knew Justin wouldn’t get mad about that, which he really shouldn’t know because Justin still refused to admit he wasn’t upset with that incredible disrespect, he really shouldn’t have tried something so bold in front of people who  _ knew  _ them and  _ knew  _ he couldn’t do that. 

Justin hadn’t heard Marie’s response and hadn’t really known what was coming, so when Giriko was suddenly  _ thrown  _ off of him by the back end of a hammer, leaving him to fall to the floor in a sharp surprised pile of bones, he really didn’t have the amazing reaction time he should’ve had. He was honestly in shock, amazed that someone had actually decided to get in between them and force them apart, that had never happened before now. Everyone knew Giriko was Justin's responsibility and that they had to go through Justin first if they wanted to mess with the enchanter without some sort of intense consequence… Everyone but Marie apparently.

“Marie! Marie what are you doing! Stop! Stop it!” Trying to get a grip on Marie, who was really going full out trying to chase Giriko out for being such a pain in the ass, Justin found himself at a complete loss as to how he had gotten here. Marie along with everyone else in the academy knew they were dating so there was no way she thought she had stumbled across assault or something, so maybe she was just taking the only excuse she could to finally beat Giriko up like most of them wanted to. Whatever it was, Justin wasn’t going to let it go on any longer. 

Grabbing onto Marie Justin managed to hold her back entirely, giving an equally confused expression when he saw Giriko’s shocked expression look desperately at him, also unsure as to how this had happened… This was certainly the first time they had gotten in real immediate trouble for something so it wasn't all that weird that Giriko was just confused, but god if Justin didn’t wish he’d get it together and actually  _ help _ . 

“What on Earth do you think you’re doing! You too Justin! You can’t let people push you around like that!” Marie’s voice was so shrill Justin needed to give a heavy slow blink and really try to process the new octave he was going to have to deal with here, he knew his voice was bad but this was really on a whole new level… Giriko moved to get up off the floor and Marie jumped at him again, only held back by Justin, scaring the poor man into falling back down again… it was almost humorous. It would be if it weren’t for the fact Giriko was right to be afraid right now, it wasn’t like he could fight back without making this worse for himself… 

“Marie it's not that big of a deal, it's fine. I’m not getting pushed around, we're just…” Justin’s mouth went sour as he trailed off, he wasn’t really sure what to say here. To say he wasn’t letting Giriko just do whatever was kinda a lie here, he had yelled at him for spitting his gum but after that it had really just dissolved into… getting some sort of satisfaction watching Giriko mark him up… it was a bit humiliating now that he had been called out on it, especially because that meant someone else witnessed him finding satisfaction in such things. 

“See! This is too horrible! How long has this been going on!!” Marie sounded like she was full on panicking, tears pricking in her eyes as she imagined Justin somehow suffering from this as if he couldn’t throw Giriko clear across the room if he really wanted to. She really knew how to make everything seem world ending when she wanted to… Justin was getting stressed out just being in proximity to her, he didn’t know how Azusa handled her at all… but then again most people didn’t know how he handled Giriko so maybe that was just how things worked sometimes. 

“Marie calm down, it's fine, I’m fine. You are right I was being unprofessional and should’ve handled things better but it's not because anything bad was happening, I was just messing around.” From the bleary way Marie blinked and cleared out some of the tears in her eyes, she was listening, so that was something. Giving a tired sigh Justin let go of her hesitantly, trusting her not to try and beat up Giriko again. Once he was sure she wasn’t going to try it again he moved back over to Giriko and helped him up, touching the man’s sore side gingerly and trying to get a feel for how badly he had been hit… luckily it didn’t seem like anything was broken or ruptured… 

“W-well surely you two know that it's completely unacceptable to act the way you’ve been acting! B-but I promise not to tell Azusa if you apologize to that poor man for scaring the hell out of him!” Giriko tensed up so much Justin actually looked over to make sure he didn’t bust a gasket, unsurprised when the other man grabbed onto him possessively and hid him in his chest. Completely refusing Marie without words. He kept going though, just to make extra sure he was understood here. 

“No fucking way, neither of us are getting anywhere near that creep again unless it's to beat him up.” Both the Death Scythe’s looked over at him in a silent confusion, neither of them really understanding what had caused this dramatic of a response. Justin supposed that was his job to figure out though so… 

“Giri what's wrong, this can’t just be because it was slightly more friendly than usual, what happened? I can’t fix it if I don’t know…” Justin had to struggle to not smile at how Giriko looked pointedly away with red cheeks, overwhelmed by Justin’s rarely used soft voice and gentle care. Still, the man didn’t answer fast enough for Justin’s liking so he moved up onto his tiptoes to kiss at Giriko’s cheek, wrapping his arms around Giriko’s neck so he could really be slow and gentle with it. He felt bad forcing Marie to watch this but she clearly wasn’t going to leave them alone until she got her answer. 

“You are seriously the dumbest fucking person I’ve ever met Justin, or maybe just the most unobservant… tell me are you fucking missing something?” Leaning back Justin blinked in confusion looking down to see if there was indeed something he was missing. He couldn’t notice anything right away… Looking up to Giriko for clarification the enchanter sighed.

“It’s your fucking brain.” The unamused expression that came over Justin’s face was so tired he was tempted to just leave Giriko in the dust to deal with Marie here. The words ‘seriously?’ were on his lips but before he could get them out Giriko cut him off with an over dramatic sigh and put his hands practically on Justin’s ass they were so low. Jumping out of his skin Justin jumped back, surprised to see that Giriko let him go easily.

“So it's embarrassing when I do it but when a stranger leads you around like that you don’t even blink?” Justin’s face was so red it  _ hurt _ . That hadn’t really happened, had it? Surely he would’ve noticed but at the same time he was trying to figure out what the hell the poorly done paperwork Spirit half assed had said while they were going in… Looking back at Marie in shock looking for her reaction her face was overwhelmingly red too. Still she managed to come up with a response before Justin did.

“D-Did that really happen? Justin…” His eyes were spinning completely taken off guard by this and horribly embarrassed. Was he in trouble? He really hadn’t noticed but that wasn’t much of an excuse and surely not a believable one… Still he didn’t have any other defense. 

“I- I guess so but it wasn’t- I didn’t know…” At some point Giriko had wrapped his arm back around Justin’s waist, higher up this time thank god. It was really the only thing keeping him together right now, from not completely freaking out over the fact that had somehow happened. His face felt so hot he wanted to go to the bathroom to try and rinse it away with cold water. 

“Ok… I’ll go report that then, we can’t let someone go around doing that kind of stuff.” Nodding dumbly Justin watched Marie go off, completely shocked all of that had just happened and still processing the fact he hadn’t noticed something like that. Once she was fully gone Giriko gave a heavy sigh and kissed the side of his forehead.

“I hate how fucking dumb you are.” Justin didn’t react other than a slow nod, leaning back into Giriko’s arms lazily as the man tightened his grip with a heavy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> damn don't you wish we lived in a world where sexual harassment was actually dealt with? I've long given up on it at this point ahah rip... sucks but ignoring it beats watching your 50th report getting thrown out... 
> 
> anyway this gave me so much shit, it was ridiculously hard to finish and I don't know if I'm just getting burnt out or what... apologies if this is rough or not very good, I'm trying my best ahaha ;v;)9


End file.
